Field of Invention
The present invention relates to tracking and identification technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods of detection, tracking and identification of an evolutionary adaptation of a vehicle lamp.
Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, the auxiliary vehicle safe driving issues will become increasingly important. While there are many technologies of tracking lights, but the existing technology cannot track difficult and complex motion lights of the vehicle due to the change of the vehicle speed, and therefore the track is poor reliability.
In view of the foregoing, there is an urgent need in the related field to solve or circumvent aforesaid problems and disadvantages.